A mixer household appliance for mixing, blending, and/or cutting foodstuff commonly comprises two units, a base unit comprising an electric motor and forming a support for the appliance, and a container unit comprising a container for the foodstuff and a rotor element arranged in the container. The container unit is provided with a lid covering an opening of the container. Such an appliance may be referred to under different names such as inter alia mixer, food mixer, blender, or food blender. The rotor element is rotated by means of the electric motor. The base unit and the container unit are separable from each other and a separable coupling arrangement is provided between the electric motor and the rotor element.
During operation noise is emitted from a mixer appliance. Noise emanates from various parts and positions of the mixer appliance, e.g. the electric motor, the separable connection, the rotor element, and foodstuff being mixed or cut by the rotor element.
Various solutions have been proposed to reduce the noise level emitted from a mixer. For instance, each of US 2005/152215 and US 2003/034200 proposes an enclosure enclosing the container unit of a blender.
GB 953292 discloses a shaft coupling for use in e.g. a blender. The shaft coupling is arranged for use between mutually adjacent ends of two approximately axially aligned rotatable shafts. One of the mutually adjacent ends of one of the shafts has a plurality of axial rubber-like projections fixed thereto. Each projection has one end thereof fixed relative to the one shaft and the opposite end thereof free and extending toward the other shaft. A wheel fixed to the other shaft has smooth, rigid spokes fitting in the spaces between the projections.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,694 discloses an electric blender being provided with a two-piece shaft assembly which overcomes the need for very accurate alignment of shaft supporting bearings. By having two parts which are coupled by a spline connection, a limited amount of misalignment of bearings of the two-piece shaft is accommodated without any binding between the shaft and the bearings. Misalignment is not prevented in the electric blender of U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,694. A lightweight stainless steel diaphragm and a sealing gasket are arranged for sealing against a bottom wall of a glass vessel of the blender.
A further reduction of noise emitted from a mixer household appliance and/or alternative ways of reducing noise emitted from a mixer household appliance are desirable.